mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vini pikachu
Hi, Welcome to the MUGEN Encyclopedia Content! Thanks for your edit to the User: Vini page pikachu; We hope to be the first of many contributions from you. Before EDIT and Making Articles, Why Não give ONE IN look Rules? Also we advise you to look at paragraph que Articles in OS Article Character Doing hum and Article Making hum stage paragraph What You Learn How to Make the Perfect Article! Leave A MESSAGE them My Page DISCUSSION if you need help with anything (NOT worry, I Não'll bite). Enjoy Fighting! Metalkong1 ( talk) 23:33, 17 August 2014 (UTC) Hey man, You're brazillian? (Asking because doing name) Diguxofixe ( talk) 23:52, 17 August 2014 (UTC) yes :) 01:30, August 18, 2014 Merci pour ta traduction Je ne parle pas anglais, je te More remercie dump tons traduction du Administrative message! "I'll always be in doubt Do not want to understand the implications of their actions and society give them puzzles.?" -. The Stranger ( talk) 20:39, 24 August 2014 (UTC) Topher Sprites Topher sprites or did you guys think? If you find you can show where you got them? - 16:46, 13 September 2014 (UTC) I did ... 16:27, September 13, 2014 Well, as you make them 21:50, 13 September 2014 (UTC) I can not quite explain how I do, but soon I'll post one video teaching how to make. 19:52, September 13, 2014 can you post it today 00:05, September 14, 2014 (UTC) part 1: https: //www.youtube.com/watch f5eeJQbDAac v = & feature = youtu.be part 2: https: //www.youtube.com/watch k910F_7vEec v = & feature = youtu.be 23:35 de 13 de setembro de 2014 Characters W.i.p So, what kind of characters are you making? -- 22:22, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing Bea (Fish Hooks) and Lucina (Fire Emblem) Bea: file:Bea Sprites.png Lucina: file:Lucina Idle 1.png 23:09 September 16, 2014 Do you use Deviantart? You should post stuff -RTM9 Yes,I use,I'll post something -ViniPikachu Lucina - W.I.P.? Please make other attacks based on the character Marth. Give her more attacks, hypers (like the Critical Hit, which requires 3000 power), brutal AI, your own coding, special intro against Marth and compatible with Demitri's Midnight Bliss and Soul Ninja MK2's fatalities. P.S. Don't make her the worst version and a spriteswap of this MUGEN character. Also, put Bea and Lucina to your W.I.P. list on your userpage. 23:08, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I do not know make "Brutal AI" (Vini_Pikachu) 01:04, September 18, 2014 (UTC) For tutorial of the Brutal AI, click here. 04:06, September 18, 2014 (UTC) l see mario, and use sample (not,I'm not going to steal the codes) (Vini_Pikachu) 01:29, September 18, 2014 (UTC) About the stages Where's the stages you've published? I saw your stage names on the article of your name. 04:05, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Here, feel free to download them: http://www.mediafire.com/download/97pio8zf656c9k4/stages.rar P.S. How did you download Ice Climbers? 04:44, October 20, 2014 (UTC) I found the description on this video About the stage "Wii Fit Trainer Training Room" The title of the stage I mentioned is actually Wii Fit Studio, according to Super Smash Bros. 4 direct. And how did you download Wii Fit Trainer? 12:37, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Hehe, I made she. 09:46 October, 20, 2014 Ecscuse me? Can you give the link to the spongebob in your roster? or is it private? -anonymous I do not have a spongebob on my roster, you confuse with another character. You can tell me where is in the row, and also tell who's is on his side. Vini pikachu (talk) 17:22, October 26, 2014 (UTC) The on the Waluigi survival run that one. -anonymous oh, about that ... it's just a spriteswap of SpongeBob(by skulper) But if you want here is the link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/yn6nzirbvvrj660/Spongebob.zip Vini pikachu (talk) 15:13, October 29, 2014 (UTC) About the version 2.0 of Bea How's that upcoming version? almost complete or not? 15:44, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I am making version 2.0 of Bea. Vini pikachu (talk) 15:05, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Michael8888... DONT EDIT MY DAMN CHARACTER PAGE! 01:28, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm trying to make your page better now !!!, sorry for what I did I just wanted to put a picture of Red Robin but I ended up ruining unconsciously! Vini pikachu (talk) 01:48, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Both of your signatures were too big and have been downsized. You will need to make this change through for it to apply to any further signatures. Michael, this is your final warning; resize your signature or you will be banned. 11:53, February 10, 2015 (UTC)